


Prove it ~ Kagehina

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prove it, that's right up there with make me in the list of cliche lines that lead to kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Kageyama or Hinata have had their first kiss but neither of them will admit it. In a odd turn of events Hinata ends up getting Kageyama to kiss him in order to prove his lie. (Probably done before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it ~ Kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before but I'm having major writers block and this is the best plot I could come up with. ._. (P.S. Sorry about the abrupt ending.)

Stunning. That was the only thought that crossed Kageyama's mind. His eyes traced the vibrant boy, taking in all the beauty he could get. He was absolutely captivated. Sun trickled in threw the window, kissing Hinata's light-golden skin. Hinata reached up, ruffling his tousled hair. Kageyama had always noticed his partner but never like this, he just couldn't get enough. Kageyama cleared his throat and cut his attention back to the paper sitting on his desk. 

By the time lunch had come, Kageyama still had lingering thoughts of Hinata drifting through his mind. As if he knew, Hinata came strolling over. Hinata smiled, held up his lunch, and asked. "Is it ok if I sit with you today, Kageyama?"  
Kageyama did his best to hide the butterflys bustling within him. "Yeah, I guess." He said, giving a small shrug. Hinata smiled once more and turned the desk in front of Kageyama's around. 'I wonder if he's ever had his first kiss?' Kageyama thought to himself. Suddenly he began to fret over the thought, 'what if he has and laughs at me because I never have?' Kageyama shut down. He would never admit it but if he had to be honest he was a little jealous of whoever got Hinata's first kiss. "Kageyama?" Hinata called, mouth full of food. Kageyama jolted and cleared his throat. "Sorry." He mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.  
Hinata laughed, "What were you thinking so hard about? I was worried you might hurt yourself!" Hinata joked.  
Kageyama grumbled, "Nothing." he sucked in a breath, "I was just curious... have you had your first kiss?" He blurted.  
Hinata blushed. "O-of course!" He asserted.  
Aghast, Kageyama starred him down. "Humph, good because I thought I'd have to tease you if you hadn't." He lied. Truth be told Kageyama had never had his first kiss, but would he ever admit that? The answer is no.  
Hinata had a mocking look on his soft features, "You've had your first kiss?" He questioned. It's not like Kageyama looked like he hadn't had his first kiss, considering how attractive he was, but with his attitude he doubted anyone would even try.  
Kageyama blushed. "Obviously."  
"Prove it." Hinata demanded.  
Kageyama looked at him bewildered. "What?"  
"Come with me right now and prove it." Hinata said. Hinata got up from his seat and pulled Kageyama out of the classroom. 

Hinata searched for a desolate place were he could put his plan into action. Hinata pulled Kageyama into the supply closet, feeling almost zero resistance from the taller boy, and shut the door. "Hinata, what are we doing in here?" Kageyama asked.  
Hinata smiled, fished his phone out of his pocket, and shined light into the small room. "Kiss me and prove that you've had your first kiss." Hinata said.  
Kageyama blushed profusely. "W-what? How does that prove anything, idiot?" He said, his voice shaking.  
Hinata laughed, hiding the knots in his stomach. "Just do it." He whispered, now standing as close as he could without actually touching Kageyama. The dim light in the room was enough for the two boys to see the red blushed coating each others faces. Kageyama took Hinata's cheek in his palm and leaned down, not yet closing his eyes so that he could see the other boys reaction. Hinata's lips couldn't help but curl up into a smile as Kageyama drew closer. As their breath tickled each others lips, there was a small moment of hesitation until their lips collided. Kageyama's heart felt like it might explode as his eyes began to water. Hinata felt the warm liquid drip down his cheeks and pulled back. "Kageyama?" He whispered.  
Kageyama wiped his eyes, confused by all the emotions he was experiencing. "Sorry." Kageyama breathes out.  
Hinata giggles, "It's fine but why did you start crying?"  
Kageyama, fueled by emotions, decides it'd be better to tell the truth. "I was really h-happy."  
Hinata blushes, wrapping Kageyama up into a tight hug. "I was really happy too. I really like you, Kageyama." Hinata felt the weight of a thousand suns lift off his shoulders as those few words spilled out his mouth.  
"I think that I l-like you too." Kageyama stumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
